1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller stand device usable to stand any of two controllers having different thickness, and a controller stand system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional game devices and/or audio visual devices employ controllers for manual operation by a user (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,444), such as one that can be operated by a user as being griped by one hand. In recent years, as electronic devices capable of using such controllers, there are available electronic devices that can use two controllers adapted to operations in different manners by a user. For example, there are available game devices that employ a controller to be operated by a user mainly with buttons and another that detects, when being swung by a user, the swing and outputs a signal in accordance with the swing detected. The thicknesses of such controllers are designed according to the manner of operation by a user.